Usually, stress change occurs during tectonic activities (such as mantle convection, plate tectonics, volcanic eruption and earthquake), and will induce temperature change across the earth's interior, which is described by the following equation:
                              Δ          ⁢                                          ⁢          T                =                                                            -                α                                            ρ                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  c                  p                                                      ·                          T              0                        ·            Δ                    ⁢                                          ⁢          σ                                    (        1        )            
where T0 denotes the absolute temperature, (ρcp) denotes the volumetric heat capacity, a is the coefficient of linear expansion, and Δσ denotes the change in principal stress. Since the magnitude of the temperature change in response to the stress change varies in different kinds of rocks, to determine the adiabatic stress derivative of temperature (ΔT/Δσ) for different rocks will help to understand the mechanism of temperature change of the earth's interior, and provide theoretical basis for stress and temperature monitoring and earthquake prevention in active tectonic zones.
At present, when determining the temperature response to the stress change of rocks, temperature sensors are usually attached to the surface of the rock samples and in contact with the air, such that the system is open to the external environment, and it is impossible to achieve instant loading and unloading due to the restriction of stress loading units. Thus, it is impossible to achieve stress loading and unloading under adiabatic condition and thereby the results of such determination will be affected significantly by the heat exchange between the rock sample and the air.